


From Us to You

by puffythepig



Series: PolyshipWeek2018 [4]
Category: Bolt (2008), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Non/Disney - Fandom, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Background Poly, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly, polycule, woody/jessie/buzz/bo is canon and they are all dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Throughout a day of school, Andy is bombarded with questions about his aunts and uncles, but it doesn't bother him too much. He's too buys falling in love with his best friends!Soon it will be Teachers Appreciation Day, though, and Andy wants to show how much he cares to his aunts and uncles, and the best teachers an eight grader could ask for!





	From Us to You

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 of polyship week was au, so here's a teacher/family au for toy story based on this prompt:  
> http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/164370583569/a-b-c-d-and-e-work-as-teachers-and-are-in-a  
> enjoy!!

Woodred, who was always called ‘Woody’, was known as strict for an English teacher. Even his little nephew, Andy, claimed so. He wouldn’t yell at the students ever, but he did know when to put his foot down, and when to give out extra homework assignments.

As one of the eighth graders decided to toss an airplane directly into his hair, Woody turned around and glared around the room.

“Who did that?” He asked in an accusatory voice, his eyes darting to Syd, who was snickering at the act. Once the teacher’s eyes settled on the boy, he jolted up.

“Wasn’t me, Professor Pride! I swear it!” The boy said, trying to make his eyes bigger than they were. Rolling his eyes, Woody turned back to the board, and it only took a few more minutes before he heard the whooshing of another paper airplane swooping over to him, but this time, before it could hit him, Woody flipped around and smacked the jet down, crossing eyes with the perpetrator, who was making yet another.

His eyes going wide, Woody saw the half-finished airplane in Andy’s hand and stepped forward. “I’m very disappointed in you, young man. Hallway, now.”

The other kids went silent as Andy was pulled outside of the room’s doors.

“Andy! What were you thinking?” Woody asked right away, the boy glaring.

Crossing his arms, Andy stepped away, so he wasn’t staring right up at his uncle. “I was just trying to be cool.”

“And what makes you think that tossing airplanes at the teacher is cool?”

A small laugh escaped the boy. “Well, it’s a little funny.”

“This is so unlike you,” shaking his head, Woody crossed his own arms. “Just wait until I tell your mother about this.”

Gasping, Andy lurched forward and grabbed the man’s arm. “No, you can’t, please! Mom would be so disappointed.”

“Then tell me the truth, Andy.”

Sighing, the boy looked down at his shoes. “Syd thought it would be funny, and… I wanted to make him think I was cool.”

“Andy, buddy, no one who thinks that being mean is cool, is cool, or any good for you.”

Nodding, Andy muttered. “I know, but… it still hurts.”

Lifting the boy’s chin up, Woody smiled at him. “I know it does, but you’ll be okay. Go and find someone else! There’s plenty of fish in the sea, you know.”

Smirking, Andy looked behind his uncle. “And I see one swimming right up to you. Love you, Uncle Woody, I better go right back to class!”

Turning around, Woody almost ran right into Buzz, the Physical Education teacher. Right away, the shorter man glanced around before leaning forward and lightly kissing the other teacher. “Everything okay? I saw Andy standing with you.”

Laughing whole-heartedly, Woody smiled. “Yes, he’s okay. Just having boy problems again.”

“Poor kid. Hope he finds someone nice, soon.” Buzz said absent-mindedly, before checking his invisible watch. “Well, I better run, babe. Still have my class to…teach.”

“You’re going to go and nap, aren’t you?”

Chuckling, Buzz shrugged. “You know me too well.” He sped off after that, and when Woody entered the classroom again, the teens all gazed up at him with mixed expression.

“What?”

“Were you just smacking lips with Professor Lightyear?” Syd asked, to which the other teacher could only laugh awkwardly and go back to the board.

“Are they like, married, or something?” One of the girls behind Andy asked him, causing the boy to tense up.

“No, they’re not. They have wives. They just have each other, too.”

Gasping, another girl squeezed Andy’s shoulder. “Do they know? Do the wives know?”

Rolling his eyes, Andy focused his eye on his scattered notes. “Of course, they do.”

“What have I said about talking?” Woody said in a frustrated voice, turning around and glaring at the girls, who leaned back into their seats.

Next period, Andy made his way to his PE class, a familiar face catching up to him. “Oh, hey Dash.” He said to the blond, who smiled brightly at him and waved.

Soon on his other side, Penny joined him. “Hey, you alright, Andman?”

Shaking his head and chuckling, Andy shrugged. “Could be worse. Just you-know-who getting me in trouble.”

Rolling her eyes, Penny leaned forward. “You deserve so much better.”

Dash nodded in agreement. “You really do.”

The three chatted on as they made their way into the gym, where Andy came face-to-face with his other uncle. The man had a relaxed smile on as the kids all started to walk around the track, as they had to everyday. When they were done, Buzz told them to start a game of kickball before trotting into the hall and returning with Bo Peep, the Home-Ec teacher, who seemed happy to sneak away on her break. The two watched the kids and laughed with each other, when suddenly, Bo leaned forward and kissed the other teacher.

One of the girls from his earlier class stood in front of Andy, holding her dodgeball and focusing hard on him. “Hey, is that Professor Buzz’s wife? They’re so cute together.”

Andy glanced over and smirked. “No, that’s Mr. Pride’s wife, actually.”

With that comment, the girl’s jaw dropped, and Andy was able to throw the ball at her and get her out instantly.

“Nice moves, Andman.” Dash whispered, surprising the other and allowing someone on the opposite side to throw a ball square on his hip and get him out.

Embarrassed, Andy made his was to the other students on his team in the ‘jail,’ pouting over at Dash, who just winked and sent his stomach into a blur.  

Almost right away, Dash was hit with a ball from staring at Andy for so long, causing the other to chuckle. When he joined Andy, the both stayed silent before geeking out over their favorite television show together.

Finally, gym came to an end and the teen and his new crush started to head over to their history class, where yet another relative waited; this time, it was one of his aunts, Professor James. The redhead woman looked up from her computer as the students entered and smiled widely.

She started to give a lesson on Whaling in the 1800s before losing interest, and turning on an episode of Ruining History, pausing it every few minutes to discuss the video with the teens.

As the teens left the class smiling, the teacher decided to follow them to the Home Economics classroom. Once in, she strode right over in her cowboy boots and kissed the teacher on the cheek before leaving just as confidently.

“Are you kidding?” The girl from earlier chirped over Andy’s shoulder. “They’re together, too?”

Andy just nodded and leaned forward, listening to the instructions from his aunt. His two friends joined his side and linked arms.

Once the class was informed that they would be baking cakes, Dash leaned over. “Hey, isn’t Teacher Appreciation Day tomorrow?”

Penny thought for a moment before joining in the conversation. “Yeah, it is! Why don’t we bake your aunts and uncles a cake for it?”

Andy laughed. “That’s a great idea, guys! They’d love that.”

And so, the triad started on their mission, which consisted of throwing the cake together, actually making it look good, and keeping Professor Peep from peeping.

By the end of class, the cake was finished, and as the other students left the room to go and get on busses, the triad of friends stayed behind.

“Auntie Bo, can you go and grab Uncle Buzz and Woody, and Aunt Jessie?”

The woman smiled. “Of course, dear. Stay right here.”

And so, the group did, all staring nervous glances at each other. “You know, I think… I think I might like both of you.” Penny said suddenly with confidence, causing the other two to glance at her in surprise.

“Really? I was thinking the same thing!” Dash exclaimed, smiling sheepishly. “I’m glad you confessed first, though. I couldn’t do it.”

“What about you, Andman?” Penny asked softly, nudging her friend, who grew a smile.

“Well, I’m not entirely sure how I feel, but…you two are my best friends, and I’ve definitely crushed on both of you at some point, so…why not? Let’s try dating, kind of like my aunts and uncles!” Andy offered, and the group settled down again as the four adults entered the room.

“What’s up, little Buddy?” Buzz asked joyfully, stepping in front of his partners and smiling at the kids. Once all adults were in sight of the cake, Andy held it forward.

“We know that Teachers Appreciation Day is actually tomorrow, but we wanted to make you something for it today!” Andy exclaimed, presenting the baked good.

“Oh, dear, this is what you had me get them all for? That’s so sweet!” Bo said in a gently voice, holding onto Jessie’s arm.

“Awh, shucks, Kiddos. That’s so nice of you all.” Woody said, ruffling his nephew’s hair.

“Dang, that cake looks aaaaaaaa-mazing, little Bud! I’m sure it’ll taste amazing, too!” Jessie cheered, causing a laugh to escape the teens.

Once the laughter died down, and the other three adults were busy chatting over cake, Woody pulled Andy aside. “So, have you thought about what I said, Kiddo? About other fish being in the sea?”

Sheepishly, Andy let out a giggle. “I did think about it. And I think I found two fish right where I was.” He looked behind his uncle and waved at the two teens, who abashedly waved back. “And if it’s okay with you, I think we’re going to get going. Thanks for all the help today, Uncle Woody.”

Rolling his eyes, the cowboy ruffled the teen’s hair one more time before he strode away, offering his arms to his new partners, the group leaving the building grinning.

 

 


End file.
